Aegho
Aegho, a human monk dedicated to the stone-fist technique. 'Background ' Aegho is a normal oprhan born of nondescript parents, under normal circumstances. They are most likely dead or in the poor squandor of Aegho's birthplace, Redport. Redport lies to the west of the nentir vale, neighboring a mountainous forest region, and a water source which the town bases it's economy. The city is quite large, with a large economic seperation between classes. There is a wealth of poor desperate citizens, a minimum amount of middle class artisans, merchants, and crafftsmen, and a miniscule aristocracy whom hold a vast amount of riches to themselves. His poor parents left him on the steps of dirty, pitiful orphanage. The orphanage takes in many more children than it can support, and does little to help them at all. The owner, an angry blind old man, takes care of these many children alone, he is usually rough and impatient with them, but in truth he holds a very kind heart. He was raised in this orphanage till the ripe age of 7, at which point he left and spent his next years making his as a thief and a ruffian. He learned enough of the streets to make it on his own, and he respected the owner of the orphanage enough to not burden him anymore. Aegho soon fell into habits of theivery and mugging to make his living on the streets, this is where he learned his rough tactics, unflinching anger, and abuse he utilizes during fights. The area begot him a mindset based on selfishness and violence, with little agknoledgement towards emotional feelings outside of those provided by the basest of needs. At the age of 14, Aegho found himself in the center square of the city, preparing to cut purses for a easy evening meal. In this center of the city he found many people selling goods and services, as well as many slavers buying and selling their goods. Towards the edge of the square he saw many powerful men wearing very simple garbs, and shaved heads trading bags of coins for young able boys, curious Aegho stepped nearer and found out the are monks aquiring new requits for their monastery. As Aegho saw this he immediately imagined a life outside the city, where he can thrive and prosper, these dreams led him to approach the men as they were leaving the square. Normally they would have cast him aside with a strong blow, but he approached with such brazen courage that they took further inspection of him, and his physical prowes, and decided to take him on. Excited, Aegho began to think he would realize hisdream of prospering in any way but through the violent streets of Redport, he would soon learn that he would only . have his previous messages of brutality and harshness reinforced by these milataristic monks, functioning as mercenery trainers The young boy's training was rigorous and intense, honing his skills and speed till they were remarkable. He quickly stood out amongst the other youths training there, little did Aegho expect this ability would fast track his way to the hard, unforgiving life of a mercenary. As time quickly past and Aegho grew in strength, he found himself begin to question his life and those around him. He recieved no training in respect to knowledge and intellect, he soon found that questions regarding these topics were quickly punished, like many things, without mercy. As he reached the age of 19 he was pushed to the end of the training program set up by the monks, usually taking over 7 years, he proceeded with only 5 years of training. It was at the training ceremonial that Aegho and the other boy's were informed of their future as mercenaries, whose pay would be returned to the monastery, and that those who did not get hired off would stay in the monastery and work off their debt for training there. That night Aegho pointedly decided he would do everything within his power to escape the slaveship bound for him. He quickly created a plan of action to escape the clutches of this place, he gathered the necessary goods for his escape and left that night. His abandonment went of without a hitch, and he thought himself free oncce again, however as he awoke the next day and began his journey he was quickly struck down swiftly by a group of monks sent to reclaim him. They found him relatively easy, and proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life, then bring his battered and broken body back to the monastery for the decision of what to do with him. It seemed to be unonimous that they would merely execute the boy, they would garner no profit from a wild unruly boy besmirching their good name. Soon an elder not seen often throughout the monastery came to see the proceedings and halted it, and demanded they let the boy go. The old withering man, who reminded him much of the orphanage owner, was no doubt as burtal as the others, perhaps more, but beneath this he must have had a kind heart, or more so a wicked one, for he changed Aegho's sentance to excommunication. Battered, bruised, dying, and confused Aegho found himself outside the monastery walls the next day, he quickly healed himself as best he could, and left the area. After adjusting to life in the wilderness, he began a treck through the mountains. He travelled north from Redport and the monastery between the largest peaks on the mountain, while this hardship was again merely reinforcing his angry mindset, it also taught him the value of solidarity, tranquility, and peace that nature can have. He took mother nature to be his guide in sorts and for the first time in his life he lived happily, despite tough conditions. After leaving the mountain range in search of something, of which he knew not, he found himself heading east, and quickly entered the nentir vale. In a few short months he wound his way along the common roads, passing many large farm towns which he found quaint and odd. He soon passed Fallcrest and others, as he did he noticed a sign on a local notice board calling for help in Greenhaven. With no other paths to follow and no money he decided he would investigate this call. 'Appearance & Mannerisms' ' Aegho' ''' Story so Far' ' Aegho'''